


Sleep Talker

by HATSS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Job, Cuddling, Hinata Shouyou is a sleep talker, Kageyama Tobio is totally living for it, M/M, Shouyou and Tobio are dating, Wake-Up Sex, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATSS/pseuds/HATSS
Summary: Hinata sleep-talks, and on one particular night, his unconscious choice of words stops Kageyama from sleeping.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Sleep Talker

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of researching for an english seminar
> 
> Enjoy ✨

Tobio stiffles laughter into his hand as he watches in the night darkness of their bedroom, as Hinata rolls dangerously close to the edge of the bed and continues to mumble. It’s a known fact that Shouyou is a sleep talker. How long it actually took Tobio to convince Shouyou of his natural habitat, is totally unaccounted for.  And yeah, Tobio did take multiple recordings of Shouyou talking all cute-like in his deep sleep, but now that he can’t find them anymore, he’s pretty sure Shoyuou keeps on deleting them. 

“Warm,” Shouyou breathes. His voice is kinda shaky and Tobio looks over him with mild concern. Another unknown thing to him is whatever Shouyou dreams about. Sometimes he just says random things, while other times, the unconscious stream of words that fall past his lips are tied to his dreams that he later then recalls and tells Tobio in vivid detail about. 

Tobio raises himself on his elbows, and casts a quick glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It reads 1:23 am. Tobio sighs and looks back to Shouyou. “So w-warm,” Shouyou exhales a shaky breath and Tobio watches as his hips shift on the bed.    
  
Tobio raises an eyebrow. Is he dreaming about something hot? Maybe, like, blankets or summer, or the conventional gym they always use for volleyball practice—

“T-tobio, ‘s g-good.”

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Tobio’s eyes turn into a mix of recognition and realization; recognition in the tone of Shouyou’s voice, the way the ends of the words turn up slightly in need, desperation. And the realization in that Shouyou may not be dreaming about something so innocent as warm, fluffy blankets.  Tobio’s pretty sure Shouyou is having a wet dream, but when Shouyou conveniently rolls onto his back and gasps, Tobio gets a clear view of the slight tent in Shouyou’s shorts. There’s even a slight wet patch on the front, and Tobio bites his lip. 

“O-oh— _ shit _ —” Tobio watches as Shouyou’s body jolts and his eyes snap open; his breathing is slightly erratic, and he flinches when he realizes Tobio has been looking at him. “W-what?” Shouyou tries to angle his boner away and under the blanket, but Tobio is faster, and his hands snap to both sides of Shouyou’s thighs to keep him still. “What are you trying to hide from?”

“It’s e-embarrassing!” Shouyou whimpers, throwing his hands to cover his face. Tobio moves himself right between Shouyou’s legs in just an instant, and he spreads his legs farther as he presses his lips to the inside of his thigh. “ _ Just _ embarrassing?” he smirks. H is question gets answered when Shouyou’s hand slides it’s way in between his hair, gripping the locks tight. “N-no…”

Tobio smirks again and starts peppering kisses to the insides of both his thighs, occasionally sucking hard on the skin to hear the high pitched gasps leave Shoyuou’s mouth. “I think,” Tobio says, licking a long stripe up Shouyou’s clothed member, “This is the first time you’ve sleep-talked about something dirty.”

Shouyou’s breath rushes out and then he groans, “I-I was sleep talking?”  Tobio bites the inside of his left thigh and Shouyou moans. “Of course you were, dumbass. You do it every night.”

Shouyou understandably ignores him, and his other hand slips down to pull slowly at the waistband of his shorts. “H-help me, t-then,” Shouyou breathes, slipping his cock free of his shorts. It bobs in the illuminated darkness of the room, and it’s unusual pretty shade of pink stands out. 

Tobio leans forward and starts kissing his way up; starting at the base, his tongue occasionally flickers past his lips to tease Shouyou a bit. Everytime he does it, Shouyou's hips jump and the noises that he’s making are getting dangerously close to filthy and errotic, and they make Tobio’s hips grind against the bed. 

When his lips get to Hinata’s tip, Tobio’s tongue flicks past his lips and he licks off the pre-cum that’s dotted at the slit of Shouyou’s head. “ _ Ah _ —T-tobio!” Shouyou tightens his grip on Tobio’s hair, and Tobio opens his mouth and smoothly envelopes the full lenght of Shouyou inside his mouth. 

Shoyou can’t stop his hips from tilting towards Tobio’s mouth; and every time Tobio bobs his head down and hollows his cheeks, making sure to pay attention to Shouyou’s sensitive head, Shouyou moans and his back arches. 

Tobio can’t stop himself from moaning either, letting Shouyou wind both his hands into his hair and holding it tight so that he can buck his hips up into Tobio’s mouth, easily pushing his length into his throat and then swiftly pulling back out. 

“G-gonna cum—Tobi _ —nnagh _ !” Shouyou’s voice rushes out of him and ends in a garbled moan as he starts spurting into Tobio’s mouth. 

Tobio focuses on keeping himself steady, slowly swallowing until Shouyou’s writhing hips come to a stop. “I didn’t expect—to wake up to—a blowjob,” Shouyou pants. Tobio pulls off Shouyou’s cock with a gasp, and then he laughs.  Shouyou holds his arms out and Tobio moves himself into them, and rests his head in Shouyou’s neck. 

“Mmm,” Shouyou hums, turning his head to kiss at Tobio’s cheek. Tobio angles his head up and kisses him back. Tobio lazily watches as Shouyou shimmies out of his shorts and then throws them off the bed. “They’re way too sticky now,” Shouyou shrugs. 

Tobio cuddles Shouyou back to the bed, and their breathing forms into a steady pattern; Tobio can feel his eyes start to droop, and when he spares a quick glance at Shouyou, he sees that his eyes are already closed and his mouth slightly open, a thin line of drool already starting to form. 

Tobio laughs softly, nuzzling his head deeper into Shouyou’s neck, soon falling into a comforting deep sleep. 


End file.
